Transformers Prime: Undefeated
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: When the Autobots are on a mission to infiltrate the Decepticon's hideout, they find a young girl who had been kept prisoner there. She was also experimented on, making her...different, than others. Saving her and what not, she befriends the Autobots and eventually earns a guardian, Smokscreen. Though he might be her guardian, it looks like she's falling for Bumblebee, him likewise
1. Chapter 1

Grace was never really the most popular girl. She had only a few friends, three being Miko, Jack and Rafael actually. She was currently in class, as was every other kid here. She was nodding off a bit, but jolted up once she heard the school bell ring. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the classroom, followed by the other students.

She made a beeline for her locker, not much for socializing. Just as she thought she made it home free, Miko popped up in front of her. "Hey bestie!" She chirped, surprising Grace, causing her to yelp and fall backwards. "On no, I'm sorry! Here, let me help.." Miko tried to apologize, lending a hand out to Grace.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, taking Miko's hand. Now back up on her feet, Grace adjusted her bag, before looking at Miko with her brown orbs.

Smiling wide as always, Miko spoke, "So, gonna join us for lunch today?" She asked, hopeful, as she bounced.

"Um," Grace hated saying no to her friend, but she honestly just wanted to be alone today. Biting her lip in thought, she looked back at her. "I was actually thinking I'd eat outside today..." She stated truthfully.

"Oh, ok, we'll all eat outside then, let me just go tell the guys, they-" Miko began, but Grace cut her off.

"Alone, Miko...I, want to eat outside, alone today." She stated, not meaning to sound harsh.

"Oh," Miko got the hint now. "that's okay though." She smiled, totally fine. She understood that Grace wanted some alone time, and she respected that. "We'll hang out later." And with that, she skipped off to the cafeteria.

Grace smiled softly, waving goodbye to her, before she grabbed her lunch from her locker and sat out at the courtyard. As she ate, she noticed she was the only one outside today. Sure it was cold out, but the cold never seemed to bother her much. Grace stood once she finished her lunch. She then heard something, like the engine of a plane, maybe..?

Looking around, she saw a jet fly by, really close to the ground at that, too close for it to be friendlies. Just as the jet soared off, making the debris fly around Grace and messing her hair up, she heard yet another engine. It sounded like a race car though, nothing that flies. Turning around, she saw a red fast-car race down the street, as if it were following the jet.

Now this peeked her interest...

Running off in the direction of the car, she saw it pull into a near by construction sight, as well as the jet landing. She walked over to the gate, stopping and hiding by the entrance, because what she saw, nearly made her scream. The jet transformed into some, large humanoid thing; the fast-car doing the same.

That's when they started to speak. Now, seeing the jet with heels made Grace think it was a female, but, it's voice said otherwise. "Oh, how on earth are we going to find what we're looking for in this, this scrap heap?!" The jet griped. Already, Grace could tell this one was a constant whiner.

"Loosen your bolts, Starscream." The fast-car held a hand up as to silence his partner. "I come prepared, remember?" He had a smirk, meaning he was probably up to no good. Either of them.

As Grace spied on them basically, she tried to listen in on what they were saying. What the heck?! They're looking around a construction site, on Earth, for something called energon? Utterly confused, she shook her head, before she noticed a ginormous jet fly over to them. Already it was intimidating, but once transformed...Oh boy, that guy's scary...

"Starscream, Knockout!" The largest one roared, making the bots flinch. "What is the hold up?!" He barked. Grace assumed him to be the leader..

"Deepest apologies, Lord Megatron," Starscream bowed. Yup, Megatron's their leader. "but it appears the energon is rather, well, difficult to find." He stated wearily, as if he were afraid. Megatron growled in annoyance, bringing his arm around as to grab Starscream by his wing, having him dangle in the air. Starscream gasped, very much afraid now, if he wasn't before. "Can you not do anything right?!" Megatron roared, before tossing Starscream.

Starscream landed near the entrance, groaning as he began to get up. Knockout stared, wide eyed, before bowing to Megatron, apologizing for the both of them quickly.  
Grace gasped, instantly regretting it when she noticed Starscream look to her direction. Staying as still as she could possibly be, she couldn't help but close her eyes in fear, just knowing she was going to die.

That's when she felt wind hit her, and the feeling of being lifted up. "Ah, so it would appear we have a spy with us..." Starscream's slimy voice seemed louder, like he was closer to her. Deciding to open her eyes, Grace let out a quick whimper, seeing she was in Starscream's palm. And facing Knockout and Megatron...

"P-please, I-I don't even know what any of the stuff you're talking about..!" She pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How much did you hear, fleshling?" Knockout sneered, stepping closely.

"Um, l-like something about d-dark energon..?" She was only being honest, because something had told her it might help. Like, she might actually get away, and not killed for lying.

"She's been here from the start. She's heard to much, what if the Autobots-" Knockout began, but Megatron silenced him with a wave of his hand.

A sadistic smirk on his face plates, and Megatron bent down slightly as to look eye to optic with the human femme in Starscream's servo. "Tell me human, what is your name?" He sneered.

Grace gulped, before stammering out her words, introducing herself. "I-I'm Grace. Grace Hamato." She replied, her brown orbs searching the eyes (or rather optics) of Megatron.

"Well Grace, as you know, you have heard to much, and we Decepticons can't take any chances now; can we men?" Megatron replied, looking between Starscream and Knockout at the end, gaining a few chuckles from them and a 'no sir' from each.

"Oh gosh, p-please, no, I'll do anything!" Grace begged, tears pouring from her eyes now.

Megatron laughed wickedly, before he looked back to Grace. "Oh come now, you honestly don't think we're going to kill you now, do you dear?" He smirked, one of his digits raising up and tapping Grace's cheek, practically freezing her in place. His digit, just below her right eye, trailed down her face slowly, her tears rolling off it.

"Please, d-don't..?" Grace whispered, still scared he might kill her. Just as her words left her mouth, she yelped in pain, as Megatron's sharp digit pricked the skin on her cheek, drawing crimson blood. Her crying only made it worse, as the salty tears rolled into her newly cut wound.

Megatron didn't even react to her pain, as he thoroughly examined the blood that had dripped onto his digit, from the cut he afflicted on poor Grace. That's when he got an idea. Standing up straight, he looked to Starscream, before speaking. "Take her back to base with you. And keep her locked in Knockout's lab." Without hesitation, Starscream nodded and transformed. He flew off to base, Grace locked in his cockpit.

As the two remaining Decepticons watched Starscrean fly off, Knockout cleared his processor (or rather throat), before he spoke up. "Um, ahem, I don't mean to question your motives, Lord Megatron, but why exactly, are we taking a human femme to my lab?" He asked, shrinking down a bit once Megatron turned to him.

"Because Knockout," Megatron seemed rather calm. "I've got an experiment I'd like you to try."

Standing back up straight, Knockout nodded, before he replied. "And that would be..?"

"You are to combine our own Cybertronian blood, into the human's own blood stream. I want to see how much she can withstand." Megatron stated coldly

Knockout gulped, already feeling pity for the girl once he'd begin his experiments.

Megatron turned around, ready to transform. He heard Knockout transform and drive off behind him. An evil smirk found it's way on his face, one to scare off even the devil. "This should be quite exciting..."

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Grace awoke slowly to hearing a tapping noise. Blinking her eyes awake, she saw Knockout messing around with something. Groaning in pain, she tried to sit up, her body aching in protest...That, and the fact that she had her arms and legs bound/strapped down. Hearing her wake up, Knockout turned to face her, a sly grin on his faceplates.  
"Oh, I see you've awaken from stasis...About time, it's nearly noon.." He mumbled the last part. You see, Grace has been trapped here, being experimented on, for a whole week now.  
"Hey, that's early for me." Grace replied, chuckling dryly, before she ended up breaking into a coughing fit. You see, even though Knockout here was using her as a lab rat basically, she had actually grown close to him. Crazy as it is, she counted him as a friend, him the same with her. Many times, Megatron would check on progress, and Knockout would report, like usual. The thing Megatron didn't know though, was that Knockout wasn't doing EVERYTHING that Megatron was requesting. He actually grew fond of Grace, her being the only human he's ever trusted. And ever will...  
Grace knew that Knockout hated doing the things requested by Megatron to her, but he basically had no choice. This entire week, he'd been running small tests and such, which was painful enough for her; he's been postponing Megatron's main request, of combining their energon into Grace's own bloodstream.  
"So what's today's schedule?" She asked after getting herself to stop coughing.  
"Nothing as for today. I told Megatron that too many fluids were being pumped into your body, and that you should rest if he hopes to keeps you alive." Knockout explained briefly, not even bothering to look away from his whatever it was he was working on.  
"Oh, well that was...nice, of you then.." Grace was thankful for Knockout and everything he was doing to keep her from Megatron's original plans, but she actually wondered why though.  
As if reading her mind, Knockout spoke up, slightly chuckling. "I may be a Decepticon, but that doesn't mean I don't have a spark." He said. In the past week, Grace had listened to the way the bots all talked, and somewhat picked up on many of their terms. In short, she knew what they called their 'spark' was really heart.  
"Oh, so um, what are you working on there..?" She didn't know why, but she had this feeling, like he was making special.  
"Funny you say that, because now I'm finished.." Knockout smiled widely, turning to face Grace, his invention in hand. Seeing Grace's confused look, he began to explain. "This is what we call our holoform, every bot has one built in, though I damaged my own long ago." He briefly stated.  
"What's it do?" Grace asked, now very much curious.  
"I'll show you..." Knockout smirked, before turning the switch on his holoform, before transforming. At first Grace thought it was just a better finish, or a built in weapon to defeat the Autobots, but no...It made Knockout, human.. (Yes, he's explained who the Autobots were and what not)  
"Whoa..." Grace awed, staring at the redheaded man in front of her.  
"Pretty sweet, am I right?" Knockout grinned, before flipping his switch again, making him transform back to his mech form. Grace nodded, still in shock at the whole ordeal, before she noticed Knockout release her of her restraints. She opened her mouth as to speak, but he cut her off before she could say anything. "Megatron will not have it anymore, me postponing the main experiment. He says I will have to do so by tomorrow evening." He said, holding her in his palm gently. "You need fresh air though, it'd be best if you're relaxed by tomorrow."  
Grace smiled at his kindness, mumbling a thank you, before Knockout transformed into his alt mode, her in the passenger seat. He had Soundwave bring up a ground bridge, driving out in a red flash.

Knockout had brought Grace to the edge of town, parked up on the hill as to overlook the city. It was dark out, making the lights and such seem to glow beautifully. Seeing it had been at least a week sense Grace had even been outside, she completely awed at the sight. Stepping out from Knockout's alt mode, she noticed from the corner of her eye, that his holoform appeared, leaning against his alt mode.  
"Sorry I couldn't drive out when is still sunny out, Autobots, ya know..." Knockout hummed, before sitting on the hood of his alt mode all together.  
Grace turned to face him, still smiling wide. "Dude, are you kidding? This is even better, look at the city, it's..." She trailed off, as she was practically bouncing with excitement and joy.  
"Beautiful?" Knockout finished for her, a small smirk tugging at his lips when Grace started to blush. He then motioned for her, and soon the two were both sitting on the hood of his alt mode.  
As it grew darker out, the two began to grow tired, but not near enough to fall asleep yet. The wind picked up as well, making it colder out. Shivering a bit, in nothing but her tee shirt and jeans, Grace hugged her arms in an attempt to warm herself some. Knockout noticed this. "Cold?" He simply asked, before getting a nod from her.  
Contemplating a moment, Knockout sighed, before he scooted a bit closer to her, holding his arms out. Grace looked to him, confused a moment, before she smiled, scooting over closer as well. Knockout lifter her with ease, placing her on his lap, and holding her in his arms. Grace instantly began to warm up. It felt even better when she could feel Knockout's alt mode humming engine.  
"So tell me Knockout," Grace started, her eyes half open, as she grew tired. "why is it, that someone as sweet as you, is on the Decepticon side?" She just had to ask. After he explained the whole reason behind the Autobot and Decepticon war to her one day, she grew curious as to why he joined the Decepticons. I mean, he was so nice, he just didn't seem like a Decepticon to her. Well, maybe he could be a bit cunning, yes, but...still.  
Knockout sighed as leaned back a bit, Grace still in his arms. "It's a long story." He replied softly, closing his eyes, going over memories from his past.  
"I've got time.." Grace shrugged, smiling softly.  
Smiling a bit, Knockout explained. "Alright then. It all started with my partner, Breakdown." And so, Knockout explained the story of why he's a Decepticon and what not. Grace listened to his story, feeling sorry for him when he explained some tragic details, involving Breakdown's offline-ing.

The two had traded stories back and forth, about their lives and what not, before the eventually fell asleep. Morning came, but neither cared, as they were peacefully sleeping on the hood of Knockout's alt mode still. Knockout did start to stir though, when he head the roar of an engine near by. He then saw an all to familiar jet land, before transforming into it's own holoform.  
"Wha-What is the meaning of this?!" Starscream barked, Grace now waking up. "Knockout!" He yelled again.  
"What's wrong Screamy, are there patients back at base I have to tend to?" Knockout asked lazily, as he stretched, Grace moving to sit beside him now.  
"Oh, Lord Meagtron will have our heads if he figures out that you've been..." He waved his hand around, unsure of what to say, as he spluttered. "Primus knows what!" He finished his previous sentence, placing his head in his hand, feeling dread.  
"Starscream?" Grace asked, mostly to herself though, as she studied the man. Wow, Knockout wasn't kidding when he said every bot has his or her own holoform.  
"And not to mention, he-" Starscream looked to Knockout, seeing he had a bored expression. "Knockout!" He looked up slightly, to show he was listening. "Are you even listening to me?!"  
"Mmm, off and on." Knockout replied, with a wave of his hand. Grace giggled a bit at the little argument the two were having. All of sudden, Starscream let out a high pitched scream, before falling over. Knockout and Grace blinked, before looking at the human seeker. "Erm, what are you doing?" Knockout asked, looking down at him.  
"I am _BLEEDING_ to death!" Starscream screamed, rolling around on the ground as he held his side.  
"No you're not, get up." Knockout stated flatly, not seeing anything wrong with Starscream whatsoever.  
Starscream scoffed, before jumping up. "Well, I beg you pardon, doctor! Look, what do you call this then?!" He yelled, throwing his jacket off, to show some blood seeping through his black shirt.  
Sighing, Knockout had him lift his shirt so he could assess the wound. "Well it looked like you just clipped it, nothing major." He stated. "You probably just clipped a wing as you came in. Humans tend to bleed more so."  
Starscream huffed, pulling his shirt back down and grabbing his jacket off the ground, deciding to just sling it over his shoulder. "That, or he tripped in those ridiculous heels." Grace mumbled, giggling a bit. Knockout smirked, stifling a laugh.  
"Why I oughtta-" Starscream began, shaking his fist at Grace's direction.  
"Forget it, judging on what Knockout's warned about the experiment tonight, I probably wont survive to see tomorrow.." Grace cut him off, looking down a bit.  
Okay, now that shut both the guys up. Starscream lowered his hand, standing up straight, before clearing his throat. "Ahem, well uh," He looked away from her. "so long." And with that, he flipped the switch to return back to his alt mode and flew off, back to base.  
Grace hadn't realized she had been crying until Knockout came up to her, holding her close, as he wiped away a few of her tears. "Come now," He simply said, as she cried harder, burying her head into his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "it'll be alright." He finished, rocking her a bit, calming her down some.  
The two soon headed back to Knockout's alt mode, before getting back to base...

**~TBC~**  
**(A/N: Ok, so I know this is a Bumblebee x OC story, and it is, really! And though it may look different from your point of view, I'm trying to give Grace and Knockout more of a brother and sister relationship. Now, you're probably thinking, 'Bros don't hold their sister like that, or fall asleep with them while their on their lap' but actually, forget all that, they do! I'm speaking from experience; my brother would always hold me and comfort me...So, nyeh! Lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by quickly, unfortunately. Neither Knockout, nor Grace, wanted to go through with Megatron's plans tonight. But sadly, neither had a choice in the matter. It was almost seven (p.m.), so Knockout was trying to go over some things with Grace, trying to figure out if there was anyway she could survive the process.

"K.O?" Grace asked, looking up from her lap, as she used his nickname. "I...I'm scared.." She admitted, her eyes shining to show she may cry.

Knockout sighed, walking over to her, picking her up in his palm. "I am too, Grace." He spoke honestly, his optics darting all around. He felt like an idiot now, growing attached, or rather befriending a human. One whom may or may not live to see morning. "If you get the chance, I need you to run." He stated. Ok, not exactly the best pep talk.

"But, you're my friend, I couldn't leave..!" Grace stated, her voice faltering.

"No, no you can't be my friend Grace, I'm a Decepticon." He replied, looking away in disappoint. Gosh, this pained even him to say this. "If you get the chance, go find the Autobots. They will take care of you far better than us." He finished.

Grace had tears rolling down her face now. She couldn't believe this was happening! "No!" She yelled, bringing her tiny hands up to Knockout's helm, getting him to look to her. "You said it yourself, you might be a Decepticon, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart..!" She stammered out through sobs.

Knockout smiled softly, bringing a digit around to gently pat Grace's head. He was about to say something, when Starscream burst in. "Knockout." He snapped harshly. "Your orders aren't to befriend a human, they're to experiment on one.." He sneered, glaring at Grace.

"Yea, well, screw you too Screamer." Grace mumbled, holding her middle finger up at him.

Starscream scoffed, rollig his optics towards her, before he turned to face Knockout again. Knockout sighed, before placing Grace in the cage gently. (By cage, I mean the jar like thing, in pic) And thus, he followed Starscream over to where he was needed, where Megatron was waiting...

~

As Grace was prepped and what not, Megatron was just 'oh so kind enough' to donate a sample of his own blood/energon for her. Using the small amount Megatron provided him, Knockout used his tools, machines and everything, hooking it up to a wire to Grace. He had an idea, and if he could pull it off right, he might could help Grace survive. Taking in  
a shaky breath, he began to pump Megatron's blood/energon into the wires, and they began to go through Grace's veins and what not. Looking to the monitor, he could see her heart rate speed up increasingly, before he snapped around to face her again, as she screamed out in pain. All monitors beeping rapidly now, Grace's eyes began to glow a bright red.  
Grace could feel her body shoot into imeanse pain. Everything arond her seemed to echo in and out, along with her vision darkening. Crying out, she felt herself become weak, and fall to her knees, holding her head. "NO!" She cried, grinding her teeth. "P-please?!" She screamed, unable to bear the pain much longer.

Knockout was unable to bear listening to her screams, as it pained him to do this to her. He flipped the switch down some, as to try and put her at ease, let the pain die down. Unfortunately, Megatron took notice to this. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned, glaring at Knockout.

Gulping a moment, Knockout hesitated to answer. "Lord Megatron," He began. "She will not survive if we keep this up..!"

"And this should concern me, how?" Megatron sneered out.

Knockout was about to say something, when a sudden boom was heard from the halls. Snapping around to see what was going on, the Decepticons were met with the Autobots...

~Time Skip To After The Rescue, Because The Author Is Lazy~

Darkness. That's all Grace could see right now. Just, darkness. Was she dead? Wait, her eyelids felt heavy...Oh, they're closed. Blinking her eyes open, Grace could tell she was laying in the back seat of a car. Groaning, she rubbed her head, trying to sit up, but found herself in to much pain to do so. That's when she head it, a voice. "Hey kid, you're awake!" It cheered.  
Defiantly not Knockout..

Looking around frantically, Grace could tell she was in a transformer, as there was no driver up front. "W-who are you? And where the hell are you taking me?" Grace snapped, groaning though, as lie back down.

"Easy kid, what's with the attitude?" The voice returned, chuckling a bit. "Name's Smokescreen. I'm also the one who saved you.." He added towards the end, mumbling a bit.

"S-sorry..." Okay, now she felt like a bit of a jerk. "Wait, what happened to Knockout and the other Decepticons? Where are they?" She asked, worried.

"Don't worry kid," Smokescreen reassured. "We saved you, and kick those Cons' afts!" He cheered, laughing somewhat. Instantly, Grace was filled with dread, fearing for Knockout. She now understood who Smokescreen was, an Autobot. Noddind in content, she managed to sit up okay, and decided to just stare out the window. She then realized they were out in the desert.  
She was about to say something, when Smokescreen began to speak again. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Grace...Grace Hamato.." She said shyly.

"Dude, sweet name!" Smokescreen smiled inwardly.

Grace smiled a bit at this. She was still a bit nervous, but she trusted him none the less. "Thank you.." She mumbled. "So um, Smokescreen, where exactly are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

"To Autobot base. Don't worry, there's other humans there too." He replied. Nodding in reply, Grace glanced back out the window, when she saw a couple other cars driving around. Other Autobots maybe? Just then, another voice spoke up, but it sounded as if it were from the radio. The voice seemed to be talking to Smokescreen, something about they've arrived at base already. Grace awed, as they pulled into some kind of military base out in the desert. Three more vehicles pulled in after Smokescreen. The door opening, Grace stepped out, a bit wobbily though. Smokescreen instantly transformed, holding her steady in his palm.  
The three cars around Smokescreen transformed as well, one into a large military like bot, the other a cute little yellow and black one, the last a blue-ish female bot. Looking across the room, Grace could see an orang and white bot working on the computers, and a rather large blue one near him.

The largest blue one looked to Smokescreen, and then to Grace, making her feel a bit nervous. He walked over to her, before Smokescreen passed her into his own palm. Looking around nervously, Grace fidgeted a bit, before the bot spoke. "Are you the human child, that was captive by the Decepticons?" He asked. Gosh, his voice was deep! And a little bit intimidating..

"Y-yes." Grace squeaked out.

"You do not have to be afraid." He spoke. "You are among the Autobots now. You have already met Smokescreen," He announced, signaling to Smokscreen, whom gave off a hearty laugh. The female bot slapped him on the shoulder, looking as if she were annoyed. "This is Arcee," The bot continued. Arcee looked towards Grace, nodding a greeting. "Bulkhead, Ratchet;" And so, the large green bot smiled and waved, the orange and white one not even bothering to look over. "and this is Bumblebee." He spoke once more, the black and yellow scout waving happily, letting off a few beeps. "And I, am Optimus Prime." He finally finished introducing.

Grace looked around the whole place a moment, before a familar voice called her. "Grace?!" All the bots looked over, seeing Miko run over, along with Jack and Raf. Optimus set Grace down a moment, but just as he did, Miko tackled her down in a hug. "Grace, where have you been this past week, did the Cons get a hold of you, what happened?!" Miko practically screamed. Grace let out a pained yelp once she was tackled down, making Miko look at her worridely. "Whoa, what's with your eyes, girl?" She asked, helping her up.

"M-Megatron..." Grace gasped out, holding her haed in pain. Miko looked at her, suprised, as did Jack and Raf. Seeing their confused faces, Grace tried to explain as best she could. "When I...When I went outside, at school, I heard engines...I went to go check it out, and I saw these, robots..! When they kidnapped me, I came to figure out that they're called Decepticons. Megatron had Knockout combine energon into my blood stream.." She groaned, her head only hurting worse, as she was honsestly not feeling well. At hearing her short story, the Autobots were all shocked, to say the least. Ratchet actually acknoledged her, and in a flash had her in his servo.

"How did you survive such a process though?" He asked, stunned. Before she could answer, Ratchet already placed her on the table/berth, havving a scanner go over her. "Oh, by the Allspark..." Ratchet murmured, causing Optimus to come over to the two. He gave him a questioning look, and Ratchet continued. "Normally, a human's genes could not combine with our own and survive, but yet, she has..! Something tells me that Megatron's dark energon was pumped through out her blood!" He was shocked, to say the very least. "That may explain the only reason you're standing here, right now.." He told Grace.

"Knockout. He saved me, I could'ave been dead a week ago, but he saved me." Grace stated, blinking her glowing-red eyes.

All the Autobots were surprised, and a bit unbelieving. But, they stayed quiet. Miko then tried to lighten the mood, as she showed Grace around the base and introduced her to the bots a little bit better. Smokescreen basically became her gaurdian from the start, and so when it was time for her to go home, he was the one to drive her back. She didn't know it, but she sure made an impression on Bumblebee. And Raf had to hear all about it, on his own way home...These were going to be some great chapters for the characters, and they knew it too.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: So, real sorry guys for no updates recently. BUT, I have a good reason as to WHY I haven't been updating! Duh, dun dun: I was out hunting with my cousin. A while. So yea, onto the story, I've come to figure out most people HATE hunting and hunters)**

It was early morning, and Grace was trying to sleep in. Though, the sounds the other people in the next room were making, was a bit hard to ignore. (A/N: She lives in a hotel, so thin walls) Groaning, she rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to herself, as to try and keep bundled up in the warmth...But, the arguing from the other room was just too loud for her.  
Muttering curses under her breath, Grace sat up, but held her blanket around her, as she was in nothing but cotton shorts and a tank top. She shuffled around her room as to get her things, when she heard a knock at her door, startling her a moment.

Calming down, she made to answer the door. Opening slightly, due to the lock she kept on the door, she came face to face with her best friend, Emmit. "Oh, h-hey Emmit.." She smiled, blushing slightly, seeing as though she was still in her pjs.

"Hey Grace," Emmit smiled, raking a hand through his hair, a faint blush crossing his features, but it left as soon as it came. "I uh, I came over a couple times last week. None of your neighbors knew where you were, and I kinda began to worry, ya know..?" He shrugged a bit.

"Oh? I was um..." She had to think a moment. "I was out with some friends, uh, a little vacation trip is all." She smiled nervously up at him.

"Oh, cool. Hey, you wearin' contacts or somethin'? Ya eyes, they look..." Trevor squinted his own eyes, stepping closely. "Different." He finished.

"N-no, they're normal.." She grinned, trying to hide her nervousness.

Trevor shrugged smiling a bit, the two maybe sharing a bit of an awkward moment. That's when the sound of a car horn startled them both. Turning to the source, the two saw a nice white and blue racer car sitting down in the parking lot. Grace knew him as Smokescreen. Emmit whisteled a moment. "Whoa, sick ride. You know the guy?" He asked.

Grumbling, Grace took the lock off her door, throwing the blanket back on her bed, before stomping back out next to Emmit, leaning against the railing as to look down in the parking lot. She glared at the car, before she saw a quick blurry movement inside, before the door opened up. And then, Smokescreen's holoform walked out. Whoa. "All too well." Grace replied to Emmit's question.

"Yo, Grace!" Smokescreen's holoform put his arms up in the air, as he looked up at the two on the balcony above. "Ya comin? Ratchet wanted to go over some more-" Smokescreen began, but Grace cut him off.

"Uh, yea! Yea dude, just...Just give me a few minutes here." She breathed, calming.

"Should I leave now..?" Emmit asked, walking by the stairway, smiling a bit though.

"I'm sorry Emmit." Grace sighed, smiling apologetically. "Maybe we can get together some other time, we can go hang out at the arcade or something." She smiled.

"Sure thing Gracie," Emmit chuckled. "go have fun, I'll talk to ya later." And with that, Emmit walked down the stairs, heading to his own hotel room, on the lower floor. Grace smiled, giving a small wave. Sighing happily, Grace turned back around as to go to her room, but stopped as she ran into someone's chest. Blinking a moment, she took a step back as to see who the man was that she ran into.

Looking up, she was met with the smirking face of Smokescreen's holoform. Surprised on how fast and sneaky he was on getting up here, she finally managed to find her words. "You couldn't have given me five minutes?" She hissed, walking back into her room.

"Nice to see you too.." Smokescreen mumbled, rolling his eyes playfully, before he followed her.

Once both were in the room, Smokescreen closed the door, leaning against it. Grace picked her recently tossed blanket up, folding it up quickly and placing it on her bed again. She glanced over at Smokescreen a moment, a bit nervous with him for some reason. "So," He started, sensing her nervousness. If possible, his smirk only grew wider. "Who's Emmit?~" He teased, chuckling a bit.

Grace instantly stood up straight, a faint blush crossing her face. "M-my friend! Why?" She rushed her words out.

Smokescreen chuckled a moment, before he spoke again. "Right, 'friends'," He put air quotes over friends. "sure.." He smirked, leaning back against the door again.

Grace rolled her eyes, before she pulled out the clothes she needed and what not. Holding them in her hand, she then faced Smokescreen again. "Um, I need to change, so like, uh.." She was having a bit difficulty trying to say this. She saw his confused face, and then realized he's probably unsure with human anatomy still.

"Okay then, then change." He shrugged, not seeing the big deal with him there.

Grace groaned, before she looked up at him blankly. "Look," She started, feeling awkward with this talk already. "I'm female, you're male. I don't want you to see me change." She replied shortly.

Smokescreen blinked, before he started to understand. Somewhat. "Ohh," He had the funniest look in his eyes, making Grace smile a bit. "so should I wait outside, or..?" He kind of trailed off, honestly unsure as to what he should do exactly.

"Um," She began, biting her lip in thought. "I guess it'd be ok if you just turn your back to me while I change..?" She tried, shrugging a bit. She didn't want to just kick her guardian outside over such a little thing. Smokescreen nodded as response, before he put his hands behind his head, facing the door. Making sure he wouldn't see her, Grace turned around as well, before she began to change.  
What she failed to notice, was Smokescreen turning around slightly, his signiture smirk.

As the two drove off back to base, they talked about all sorts of things. Interests, hobbies, and just life in general. By the time they arrived at base, Grace had a bit better understanding on the whole ordeal with Autobots vs Decepticons, as well as them both wanting to revive Cybertron for their own purposes. Driving into the base, Grace stepped out of Smokescreen's alt mode, him transforming. They were laughing a bit, due to a recently told joke between the two. The other Autobots looked over, confused at first. That's when Bumblebee walked over, letting off a series of beeps and whirrs.

Trying to get her laugh under control, Grace looked up at him, before saying, "Hey Bumblebee, what's up?" She smiled.

Smokescreen stopped instantly, before looking at her, shocked, as did Bumblbebee. "Wait, you understand him?" He asked.

"Yea, don't you?" Grace shrugged, not seeing the big deal in all of this.

"Yea, but we thought the only human we knew that could understand him, was Raf. But now that you do too..." He trailed off a bit, and Grace was a bit surprised to say the least.

Letting off a couple more beeps and whirs, Bumblebee looked at Grace with hope in his optics, before he picked her up in his servo gently. "_You...understand me?_" He asked, though to anyone else it sounded like more of his beeps and whirs.

Placing a hand to the side of his helm, Grace stared back into his optics, nodding slowly. "Yea, I do." She smiled. "Wanna hang out?" She grinned a bit, blushing faintly at the close proximety.

Nodding his helm eagerly, Bee turned to walk towards the little area made for playing videogames and what not. "_Yea, come on Grace!_" He laughed a bit as he brought her over. Grace giggled at his eargerness, and so, they played videogames and what not for a while, along with getting to know each other a bit better.

After some time of playing games and getting to know each oher MUCH better, Ratchet had to ask Grace to let him run some more tests. She reluctantly got up to see him, and luckily, his tests were brief. They were just simple procedures, like blood sample or x-ray(s). Not getting very much sleep last night, she was a bit tired after. And it didn't help any that she spent the rest of the day with the Autobots, playing around and what not.

She went racing around with Smokescreen, talked with Arcee and Optimus a bit, and then finished it off with playing videogames with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Miko had to get home early, so Bulkhead had to leave after some time. Soon after, Grace started to drift asleep.

Noticing her sleeping form, Bumblebee used his holoform, and picked her up in his arms gently, walking her to the guest room, fit for the humans. Laying her down, her hand seemed to want to stay connected with his own. Blushing a bit, Bumblebee gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, which she returned. "Bee?" She mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. "Will you stay with me?" She asked tiredly. Bumblebee's blush darkened, but he nodded anyway. Laying down in the bed, he held his arms around Grace's waist protectively. Grace leaned into him, smiling a bit, as his shaggy hair was tickling her neck some, considering he's nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck/shoulder.

_"I will..."_

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came earlier than Grace wanted. As she woke up, she instantly blushed. Why? Oh, you know, because Bumblebee (in his holoform) was cuddling her...in the same bed at that. Thinking back to the previous night, Grace remembered how she asked him to stay with her while in her tired state. He obviously must have agreed.

She had to admit though, she felt comfortably warm all snuggled up to him though. He was like her personal heater! She smiled at her own thoughts, before she felt Bee starting to shift. Looking up, she was met by piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Gosh his eyes were beautiful... Shaking her head slightly, she smiled to him.

Bumblebee smiled back, before he realized their position. His face turned a light shade of pink/red. Grace giggled at this. "Hey, it's okay," She reassured, before snuggling back up to him. "I like this." She spoke softly.

Bee smiled, his blush beginning to lighten. "Me too.." He spoke. Yes, spoke. He may not be able to do so as a Transformer, but when in human holoform he's able to speak some. His vocabulary is limited, so to speak. He's learning though. Grace smiled at his words, feeling his arms wrap around tighter, as if keeping her safe.

It was a loving, peaceful moment, when all of sudden, loud banging on the door was heard. "Yo, Bee, Optimus wants up and ready for training in like...five minutes dude." Smokescreen's voice rang. Bumblebee groaned, reluctantly shifting around and standing up.

Grace pouted, soon sitting up as well. Bee opened the door to come face to face with Smokescreen's own holoform. Smokescreen opened his mouth as to speak, but Bee stopped him. "Out of all days.." He grumbled, walking to the opening. Smokescreen watched him, before turning to face Grace. He smiled, amused, before walking off as well. Grace sighed happily, before stretching her arms above her head.

Tiredly getting up, she decided to go see what the Autobots were up to exactly. Seeing only one bot actually in his bot form, Grace assumed the many humans were the rest of the team, just in holoform. Optimus was the only bot, per-say. Grace stood by him unnoticed a moment as she watched as to what was going on. "As you all know, Megatron's forces are getting stronger, as are his radars..." Optimus spoke gravely, obviously putting the emphasis on the mention of Megatron's scanners. "As Autobots, we need to remain below his scanners. Your holoforms should help. Today's training is on balance. The humans have a different feel on gravity then we do.." He explained.

At his words, the Autobot team began to spar with one another, or simply test out their strengths. As they did so, Optimus watched on, before he finally noticed Grace. He wordlessly brought his servo down for her to climb onto, before he placed her on his shoulder. "So how come you're not in your holoform?" Grace asked nonchalantly. "Um, sir.." She added quickly and nervously.

"I practice on my own time...It seems," He paused, seeming to look for the right words. "simpler. Easier." He shrugged a little.

Grace smiled at his words. "So I see. Say, um, what day is it? Earth day, that is." She chuckled a little.

"In Earth's terms, it is Wednesday. Why?" Optimus blinked his optics, confused.

"_Shit,_ I have school!" Grace panicked, gripping her head when her stress only brought her a headache.

Optimus chuckled, calming her. "Do not worry, Miko has called the school and they have agreed to let you _off sick _for the rest of the week." He smiled warmly. 

Grace sighed in relief. "Ah, I'll have to thank her when I see her next. Thanks big guy," She side hugged his helm. "oh, um, on that note though, I do feel a_ little_ sick. I've got my meds at home; you think anyone would be willing to give me a ride..?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, I'll have Bumblebee do so after training. That is, if you do not mind the wait..?" Optimus smiled.

"Sure, sounds fine." Grace shrugged, watching the Autobots train in their holoforms. The wait wasn't long at all, a simply fifteen to twenty minutes and everything was good to go. Optimus informed Bumblebee about driving Grace home, earning a okay from him. At that, Optimus set Grace down, as he went off to do his own thing.

As Grace made her way over, she could see Smokescreen speaking to Bumblebee about something...

"So, what _really_ happened last night?~" Smokescreen chuckled, teasing Bee about staying with Grace last night.

Upon hearing his teasing, Bee whipped his head around to face Smokescreen. They were both shirtless, sense training and what not.. Slowly taking a bite from his candy bar, Bee blinked, before he continued to stare at Smokescreen with a confused/unamused look. Smokescreen only laughed.

"Hey guys," Grace stopped briefly, trying and failing to not stare at the two (really hot) shirtless boys before her. (Mostly BB) "um, whatchya talking about?" She smiled shyly.

"Nothin'." Smokescreen snickered, before walking off. Grace watched him curiously.

"So," Bee brought her attention back. "Optimus says I'm to drive you home..?" He raised a brow.

"Right," Grace rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "but, like, whenever you're ready though.."

"It's cool," Bee smiled, throwing his shirt on. "I'm always ready." He then quickly changed to his alt mode, though his holoform did stay in the driver's side. Grace smiled happily, before running around and getting into the passenger seat. With that, the two took off towards Grace's home.

~

"Yup, this it." Grace pointed to where Bumblebee could pull in. As he pulled in, he looked around the complex a moment, having a bad feeling. "Thanks Bee!" Grace chirped, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sure thing, just call if you need anything." He smiled cutely.

"Will do." Grace giggled. She unbuckled her seatbelt, placing her hand on the door handle, but stopped a moment. She withdrew her hand, turning back to face Bumblebee again. She then shyly leaned over, before placing a light kiss to his cheek. She smiled, before getting out. Bumblebee blinked, in total and utter shock. Did that really just happen? He slowly waved bye to Grace, watching go up the stairs and into her room at the hotel, before he turned back.

"Yes!" He cheered, throwing his hands up the air wildly and happily. He then, in his happy state, blasted his radio and drove off back to base.

Grace smiled to herself, blushing faintly as she replayed the memory in her head. Why she did that, she didn't even know. Maybe she really was attracted to him like that. Getting lost in her thoughts, she sighed happily, before working on locking up the crappy door to her room. As she did so, she suddenly heard a hum.

Eyes widening in fear and shock, she whipped around to see none other than Knockout's holoform. And he was shirtless, in her bed at that... "Knockout?!" She gasped in surprise, leaning back against her door.

"The one and only." He chuckled, his cocky smirk plastered on his face. "It's about time you showed up, kept me waiting long enough.." He rumbled.

"Kept you waiting?" Grace crossed her arms, raising a brow.

"Well I stopped by last night, but when you never came home, well, I guess I just stayed the night." His smirk widened if possible. "I hope you don't mind." He began to sit up.

Grace shifted a bit, before she sighed, waving it off. She didn't care if he stayed, he was her friend after all. She was just surprised. Walking over to her desk, Grace began to look around for some of her meds. "So, what happened exactly, when the Autobots came and what not?" She asked, back to him.

"I won't lie, they did us in pretty good. How they found us is beyond me. Though, I'm fairly upset over the fact they ruined my finish. I just buffed it too!" He began to whine. There's the Knockout she knew. Grace giggled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Of course~" She chuckled still.

Knockout smirked, quietly making his way over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her, earning a startled squeal from her as well. "Believe it or not, I missed you.." He rumbled in her ear.

"K-Knockout," Grace's eyes were wide, as she squirmed in his grip. Pulled into his chest, she noticed how he was warm as well. Maybe not quite as warm as Bumblebee, but_ very _close. "I missed you too, but, um, mind letting me go..?"

"Please come back with me?" He suddenly changed the subject.

"W-wha?" Grace froze, blushing in the slightest.

"I want you to come back to Decepticon base with me. Starscream is quite intrigued to know you've survived, and has found a new likeness for you, slightly. And Megatron wishes to see the result as well. There's many plusses, as you can see!" He enthused.

"Knockout," Grace spoke softly. "I can't just leave Jasper, my friends, school, or the Autobots.." She wanted to be with Knockout, but she couldn't leave Jasper for those reasons and many more. Plus, part of her wanted to stay with Bumblebee still.

"Why not?" Knockout pushed, holding her closer if possible. "It's pretty obvious you don't enjoy yourself here." He began to grin, before he pushed her onto the bed and pounced on her. "If you came back with me, I could change that.." He husked, running his fingers across her cheek and down her neck.

Grace shivered at the touch. "Knockout," she shifted, attempting to push him away. He wouldn't force anything of course, so he sat up. "no. I'm sorry, but...I'm not leaving Jasper.." She averted his eyes.

Knockout sighed. "You mean you're not leaving the Autobot's little scout.." He grumbled.

"You mean Bumblebee?! Knockout, come on, nothing-" Grace tried to defend, but Knockout cut her off.

"No, don't pretend nothing happened." He stated firmly. "I saw what happened in the parking lot only moments ago Grace.."

"Wait, h-how? If you were up here sense last night, how'd you-?" She trailed off in confusion.

"I heard you two pull up. I was curious, and thus looked out the window.." He seemed to be blushing a little.

Grace sighed. "Look, Knockout. I'm staying here, with the Autobots, but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out like this..?" She smiled faintly. "You can stay tonight if you want." She offered shyly.

Knockout looked her over a moment, before he spoke up. "I won't stay, but I will be by tomorrow night if you're around." And with that, he retrieved his jacket, throwing it on, and out the door. Grace sighed, looking at her hands numbly, hearing his alt mode start up outside and speed off.

After a few moments, Grace stood up, grabbing a few of her meds before she took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She watched TV for a little while, before she eventually fell asleep.

**~TBC~**


End file.
